benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Honor
Honor jest usprawiedliwieniem innej moralności niż tej którą Bóg ustanowił . Wszelkie zasady Moralne o które należy się opierać zostały wyjawione , przez Pana Jezusa Chrystusa w słowie Bożym , jako swoisty wzorzec ludzkiego postępowania ludzi zbawionych . Honor jednak , jest wymówką , która pod pozorem innej moralności , i przykrywką oddania Bogu , słóży na przestrzeni wieków w celu nie przestrzegania jego słowa . W Średniowieczu Rycerz mógł dać słowo Honoru innemu Rycerzowi , zobowiązując się do jego wykonania , w przeciwnym wypadku tracił go . Jednak te samo słowo Honoru , dane mieszczaninowi niższemu rangą , nie musiało już zostać dotrzymane przez Rycerza . Tak też jeżeli Rycerz obiecał chłopowi , by otworzył bramę i poddał się , a daje mu słowo Honoru że go nie zabije , to nie musiał go dotrzymać . I w istocie , nie dotrzymywali , mordowali oni chłopów , gdy tylko brama zostawała otwarta . Podczas I Krucjaty , katolicy podczas oblężenia Miasta Ma’arratu będącego pod kontrolą Muzłuman , odrąbywali głowy muzłumaną i wystrzeliwali je z katapult do miasta w celu załamania obrońców . Ostatecznie zaproponowano garnizonowi żeby się poddał - wówczas zostanie on oszczędzony . Gdy tak się stało , rzekomi chrześcijanie - katolicy , wymordowali w mieście każdego , a kobiety i dzieci sprzedano w niewole . Później jako że krzyżowcy cierpieli głód z powodu braku zapasów żywności , zaczęli gotować żywcem cywili , po czym ich zjedli , dopuszczając się kanibalizmu . " Niektórzy ludzie mówią że zmuszeni brakiem żywności , gotowali dorosłych pogan a dzieci nadziewali na włócznie i smażyli nad ogniem . " - Kronikarz Radulf z Caen " Drżę na samą myśl by powiedzieć, że niektórzy z naszych ludzi , opętani szaleństwem głodu, odcinali kawałki mięsa z pośladków zabitych Saracenów których gotowali . " - Łaciński Kronikarz I Krucjaty Fulcher z Chartres , Peters Edward " ''The First Crusade: The Chronicle of Fulcher of Chartres and Other Source Materials " , ''Wydawnictwo Uniwersytet Pensylwania , 1998 , strona 84 Tego typu sytuacje były normą w Średniowieczu , rutyną usprawiedliwianą przez Honor , fałszywe , inne wykrzywienie Bożego Prawa . Biblia ich potępia , moralność ich nie usprawiedliwia , ale usprawiedliwia ich Honor , ludzkie wykrzywienie Moralności , zasad nie uniwersalnych a subiektywnych , definiowanych indywidualnie , będący wymówką , przed Sądem Bożym . W czasach Kolonializmu , gdzie mocarstwa Anglii i Francji walczyły przeciwko sobie , złamaniem zasad Honoru była walka Partyzancka , stosowana przez Indian . Takowe rozwiązywanie konfliktu było postrzegane jako Hańba i złamanie Honoru . Francuzi którzy zastosowali w raz z ich Indiańskimi sojusznikami tą taktykę , zostali potępieni zarówno przez pozostałych Francuskich dowódców jako przynoszących ujmę , jak i Anglików , wszyscy zgodnie potępiając tę praktykę . To była zasada Honoru . Jednak Polacy którzy chlubią się Honorem , skandując hasła , zaprzeczali mu , chowając się po kanałach i uprawiając partyzanckie akcje . O jakim Honorze więc mówią ? Jeżeli Polacy Honor uznają , ten ich wówczas potępia , jako haniebnych bez honorowych tchórzy . Wartości Honoru nie są uniwersalne , są bezwartościowe , zmieniające się i nie zobowiązujące , niezgodne i często sprzeczne z Bożym Prawem , a rzekomo się na nim opierające , są jego Aberacją i ludzką wymówką , przeciw postanowieniom Bożym . Jest odrzuceniem Bożego Prawa , pod jego przykrywką , ku usprawiedliwieniu grzesznych ludzkich nauk i praktyk , wzajemnie sprzecznych ze sobą , ustawicznie się zmieniających . Jednak Pan Bóg , nie weźmie pod uwagę podczas Sądu sprawy Honoru , gdyż ten nikogo uspraiwdliwić nie może . Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki